Date My Idol
by Anenchi
Summary: Sebuah acara yang dapat membuat penggemar dapat bertemu, bahkan berkencan dengan BINTANG PORNO idolanya / EXO couples / WARN! YAOI, NC, konten dewasa(?) / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Title : Date My Idol

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Pair : HunHan, KaiSoo, and others

Warning : **NC!** YAOI! OOC! Typos. Alur berantakan

.

.

**THIS IS JUST FANFICTION AND NOT REAL! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**ANAK KECIL DISARANKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA KARENA BERISI BAHASA YANG VULGAR. JIKA TERJADI SESUATU MAKA BUKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB SAYA(?)**

**.**

**.**

**-xoxoxo-**

"Ah.. ah.. faster~ ouh yeahh.."

"Fuck! Ahh~ hngh.."

Desahan dua orang pemuda yang sedang bergumul diatas ranjang memenuhi ruangan yang menyerupai sebuah kamar. Seorang pemuda manis sedang terlentang dengan kaki mengangkang lebar serta kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan pemuda yang berada diatasnya. Sedangkan pemuda tampan yang berada diatas tengah memaju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam lubang pria dibawahnya dengan irama dan hentakan yang cepat. Kedua pemuda itu bukan sedang bercinta atau sedang melakukan ritual malam pertama jika melihat banyak kamera serta orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Tetapi mereka sedang dalam proses pembuatan sebuah film porno.

**-xoxoxo-**

**.**

**Date My Idol © Anenchi**

**Chapter 1**

.

**-xoxoxo-**

XOXO _Company_, merupakan perusahaan pembuat film porno terbesar di Korea Selatan. Banyak bintang porno yang bernaung di bawah perusahaan ini menjadi sukses dan terkenal sehingga memiliki banyak penggemar. Film porno yang dibuat tidak hanya berjenis straight, tetapi juga gay, lesbian, _threesome_, _party sex_, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Artisnya pun bisa beradegan sesuai keinginan mereka. Jika mereka straight dan ingin mencoba untuk bermain menjadi gay/lesbian maka akan diperbolehkan, begitupun sebaliknya. Toh ini hanya pekerjaan dan membutuhkan profesionalitas yang tinggi. Namun tidak sedikit dari mereka yang terjebak cinta lokasi dan tidak mau dipasangkan dengan yang lain kecuali dengan pasangannya. Dan perusahaan pun memperbolehkannya. Artis tersebut bahkan memiliki _shipper_ yang mendukung mereka, seperti pasangan aktor gay Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang kini menjadi sepasang kekasih dan telah membintangi berbagai film porno dengan mereka berdua sebagai pemeran utamanya. Yeah, sambil menyelam sambil minum air. Bercinta dengan sang kekasih kemudian mendapatkan honor. _Good job_!

Dan kali ini XOXO _Company_ sedang melakukan pembuatan sebuah film dengan dua aktor gay yang paling mahal dan paling terkenal di perusahaan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Dua aktor tersebut memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang sempurna, sehingga otomatis memiliki banyak sekali penggemar. Bahkan pertama kali mereka berdua debut langsung mendapatkan banyak penggemar. Ingin mengulang kesuksesan yang terdahulu, perusahaan kembali memasangkan mereka berdua dalam pembuatan film kali ini. Dengan harapan bisa memancing penggemar lebih banyak lagi.

Pemuda manis yang berperan sebagai _bottom_ bernama Do Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sangat manis dengan mata bulat yang indah. Bibirnya tebal dan jika tersenyum akan berbentuk hati. Pipinya sedikit chubby, akan terasa lembut ketika dicium. Kulitnya putih bersih, dengan rambut hitam legam yang membuatnya terkesan seksi. Tubuhnya juga sangat mulus dengan perawakan mungil, yang membuatnya selalu menjadi bottom. Ah ya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bermain selain dalam film _gay_.

Pemuda yang satunya bernama Oh Sehun. Banyak aktor dan aktris yang ingin berpasangan dengannya dikarenakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan tubuhnya yang mendekati sempurna meskipun tidak terlalu berotot dan abs yang belum terbentuk sempurna. Sehun merupakan bintang porno nomor satu di XOXO _Company_, bahkan di umurnya yang belum genap 20 tahun. Wajah yang tampan, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rahang tegas dan tatapan mata yang tajam membuatnya banyak digilai wanita bahkan pria. Rambut berwarna perak serta kulit yang putih membuatnya terlihat seperti vampire yang seksi. Sehun pernah sekali bermain dalam film _straight_, tetapi dia tidak menyukainya. Sehun lebih memilih terlibat dalam film _gay_, dan akibatnya banyak aktris yang harus menelan kekecewaan karena tidak dapat berpasangan dengan Sehun.

" Aaahh~ lebih cepat! Ukh.. aku hampir~ o-oohh~" Kyungsoo mendesah sangat keras ketika Sehun berkali-kali mengenai prostatnya. Tubuh mungilnya tak henti-hentinya bergerak karena hujaman penis Sehun pada lubangnya yang semakin liar. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo beralih pada penisnya sendiri, mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat karena merasa hampir klimaks.

Gerakan Sehun semakin tak beraturan. Jepitan lubang Kyungsoo yang sempit membuat penisnya berkedut ingin memuntahkan cairan sperma. "Shit! Sempit sekali.. ssh~ akh!"

"Nghh~ ahh.. a-aakh!" Kyungsoo akhirnya klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah _blowjob_ dari Sehun yang pertama. Spermanya berceceran diatas perutnya sendiri. Tangannya yang lentik mengurut penisnya, mengeluarkan sperma yang mungkin masih tersisa di dalam penisnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah klimaks, Sehun semakin mempercepat hujamannya. Lubang Kyungsoo yang semakin menjepit penisnya saat klimaks tadi membuatnya hampir sampai. "Shh~ nggh!" Sehun mengejang dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Pemuda tampan itu memaju mundurkan penisnya perlahan, memastikan tidak ada sperma yang tersisa di dalam penisnya.

Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan sperma -pada Kyungsoo-. Setelah beberapa saat Sehun menarik penisnya dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Sperma milik Sehun mengalir keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo yangmemerah dan berkedut.

"Minho! Cepat ambil gambar Kyungsoo mulai dari wajah sampai ke bagian lubangnya. Yak! Bagus Kyungsoo-ah. Tetap lebarkan kakimu seperti itu!" teriak Jongdae -sutradara dalam pembuatan film kali ini-.

Minho -_cameraman_- lalu melakukan apa yang sutradara suruh. Dia lalu menaiki kasur kemudian berdiri diatas Kyungsoo sambil mengambil gambar Kyungsoo perlahan dari wajah sampai selangkangannya. Minho menelan ludah melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya penuh peluh. Perutnya berceceran sperma miliknya sendiri. Dan lubangnya… mengalir sperma milik Sehun. _SO DAMN SEXY_!

"YAK CUT!" teriak sang sutradara lagi.

"Hyung." Kyungsoo menoleh melihat Sehun yang tersenyum sambil mengulurkan bathrobe -Sehun sudah memakai miliknya juga- dan tissue pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menerima pemberian Sehun. "Gomawo Sehunnie," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun.

Sehun lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Apakah sakit hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan selangkangannya dengan _tissue_ kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya lalu melihat ke arah Sehun dan meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. Pose berpikir. "Umm~ karena memakai pelumas jadi tidak begitu sakit. Tapi kurasa Sehun kecil sekarang sudah semakin besar eoh?"

Sehun terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan. Kemudian wajahnya sedikit merona. "_Well_.. aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, hyung. Jadi wajar saja 'dia' bertambah besar dari yang terakhir kali kita bertemu." Jawabnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "tidak seperti punya hyung yang kecil itu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk penis Kyungsoo dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"YA! KURANG AJAR!"

"AW!"

"Kalau punyaku besar aku tidak akan menjadi bottom tau?!" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya setelah menjitak Sehun.

Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Kyungsoo. Kecil-kecil begitu jitakannya sakit sekali. "Mian hyung mian."

Kyungsoo memakai bathrobenya sambil tetap memanyunkan bibirnya. Masih _ngambek_ ternyata. Dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum geli. Kyungsoo sudah dianggap seperti hyungnya sendiri. Meskipun mereka melakukan seks tetapi itu hanya sebatas profesionalitas kerja. Tidak ada rasa cinta, tetapi hanya rasa sayang sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng.

"Maaf hyung."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kenapa minta maaf hm?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Aku.. mengeluarkannya di dalam. Tidak sempat mengeluarkannya,"jawab Sehun dengan nada bersalah.

Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa. Sehun kan tidak punya penyakit menular. Lagipula, aku tidak akan hamil. Dan juga, sepertinya sutradara kita sangat puas dengan kerja kita," katanya sambil melihat Jongdae yang daritadi tidak berhenti tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar membuat Kyungsoo gemas sehingga mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Kerja bagus Sehun-ah, Kyungsoo-ah." Jongdae menghampiri Sehun dan Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan. Dan dibalas dengan cengiran oleh keduanya. "Gomawo Jongdae hyung."

"Ah iya. Bersihkan tubuh kalian dan segera ke ruangan Suho hyung. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengan kalian," ujar Jongdae.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongdae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Kalian temui saja dia."

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' tapi Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu. "Lebih baik kita segera kesana. Aku penasaran." Sehun mengangguk.

.

**-xoxoxo-**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Sehun memunculkan kepalanya pada pintu yang diketuknya tadi. "Ah, Sehun-ah. Masuklah." Pemuda yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tersenyum mendapati Sehun yang sudah ditunggunya. "Apa kau bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu hyung." Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan disusul dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Tuan Direktur memanggil kami?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada jahil. Kedua aktor itu kemudian duduk di hadapan pria yang dipanggil direktur oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggilan itu seolah menciptakan jarak dengan bawahanku."

Kim joonmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho adalah direktur di XOXO _Company_. Wajahnya yang seperti malaikat dan sikapnya yang penuh wibawa tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia adalah direktur sebuah perusahaan film porno. Bayangan orang jika memikirkan seorang direktur perusahaan film porno pasti adalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan perut buncit, wajah mesum, duduk di kursi sambil merokok dengan segelas wine di tangan satunya, kemudian diapit oleh dua orang wanita seksi berbaju minim. Tetapi jika melihat Suho, Maka segala pemikiran itu akan lenyap.

"Haha~ Mianhae. Jadi, ada apa hyung memanggil kami?"

Suho mendengus. "Jadi begini. Kris -pemilik XOXO _Company_- ingin membuat suatu acara yang sangat menarik. Dia yakin acara ini akan semakin mempunyai banyak penggemar."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Acara yang menarik? Maksudnya? Membuat film porno dengan adegan seks dibawah air begitu? AW!"

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Sehun. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Suho hyung, Sehunnie."

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, ini bukan sebuah film. Tapi ini adalah Reality show."

"Reality show?"

"Ya. Reality show. Dan akan melibatkan penggemar di dalamnya."

Kyungsoo berkedip dengan polosnya. Pertanda dia bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Suho. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jadi begini. Kalian akan berkencan selama dua minggu dengan penggemar yang beruntung. Kalian bisa bebas memilih satu penggemar untuk berkencan dengan kalian. Tetapi kalian tidak mengetahui wajahnya, hanya biodatanya saja."

Sehun mendelik. "Lalu? Jika wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan yang kami bayangkan bagaimana hyung? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan berkencan dengan ahjussi berwajah mesum"

"Itu sih derita kalian. Siapa suruh memilih yang begitu." Jawab Suho enteng. Sedangkan Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Err.. lalu, apakah kami juga akan melakukan seks dengan mereka? Melihat perusahaan kita adalah perusahaan film porno?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Suho tampak berpikir. "Kupikir itu hak kalian. Jika kedua belah pihak menginginkannya ya, tidak masalah."

"Masalahnya adalah jika penggemar itu berwajah seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum. Kau mau berkencan lalu melakukan seks dengan orang semacam itu?" bisik Sehun kepada Kyungsoo.

"TIDAK MAU!" Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung berteriak. "Hyuuung~ jebaaaaaal~ jangan ahjussi-ahjussi." Akhirnya Kyungsoo merengek pada Suho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Suho menghela nafas." Baiklah aku akan membatasi umurnya. Dan yang mendaftar adalah yang single, supaya tidak menimbulkan konflik nantinya. Kyungsoo dan Sehun menghela nafas lega.

"Lalu, apakah ini untuk semua aktor dan aktris di perusahaan?" Tanya Sehun.

Suho menggoyangkan telunjuknya. "Tidak. Ini hanya untuk kalian berdua saja."

"Mwo? Hanya kami berdua? Kenapa begitu?"

"Kalian aktor yang paling banyak memiliki penggemar. Kris berpikir pasti setelah film kalian tayang. Makin banyak yang akan mengidolakan kalian. Yah hitung-hitung untuk menyenangkan penggemar."

Kyungsoo dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun. Bersiaplah mengikuti acara yang berjudul **Date My Idol**."

.

.

**TBC**

**-xoxoxo-**

Err.. haloo~ hehe. Um.. gimana ini ya? Aku sebenernya ragu mau ngepost ini. Soalnya kan vulgar banget. aku udah cukup umur lho tapinya ._.v *ga ada yang nanya*

Gimana ya ini? Aku bingung sama chapter depannya. Enaknya setiap chapter full satu couple apa dua-duanya langsung ._.

Terus kalo satu chapter satu couple enaknya hunhan dulu apa kaisoo dulu ._.

kalo ada yang mau couple lain mungkin ntar aku sisipin sih. kalo ada yang minta. hehe

Ah tapi aku juga bingung ini dilanjut apa enggak. Soalnya kok kayanya vulgar banget gitu. Jadi ragu-ragu ._.

Tapi kalo ada yang baca makasih banget udah mau mampir. Ada yang mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fic aku aja aku udah seneng banget kok :D

Maaf ya kalo jelek. Barangkali ada typo atau penggunaan kata yang aneh. Sampe sekarang aku masih belajar buat nulis fanfic yang bagus u.u

Sampai ketemu -mungkin- di chap selanjutnya yaa~ annyeong *lambai-lambai-


End file.
